


For Reasons Untold

by talesofwinter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofwinter/pseuds/talesofwinter
Summary: Cat takes a step forward. Kara wants to run, to look away from that gaze. But those green eyes are like a magnet pulling her in.PROMPT: Cat comes back and finds out that Kara left CatCo. Bonus if there's something about Mon-El. Bonus 2 if there's a hint that Cat knows she's Supergirl. Bonus 3 if there's angst about Cat being gone.





	For Reasons Untold

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write Supercat, and Cat was specially hard to write, so let me know if I did a good job :)

It’s late at night. She is done with the superheroing for the day and now she’s just relaxing, cuddling with Mon-El on the couch, watching TV while trying to explain to him what on Earth a whitewalker was. She doesn’t expect to hear the knock on her door. Much less for it to be whom her x-ray vision is showing. Mon-El says something but she doesn’t catch and she realizes she might have frozen for a second. There’s a second knock – impatient and demanding – and that spurs her into action. She’s by the door in a blink, reaching for the knob with a tremor in her fingers she can’t quite explain.

“Ms. Grant!”, there’s a bright smile on her face before she can think about it. It’s nervous and hopeful, but what it is hoping for, Kara doesn’t know.

Cat enters without waiting for an invitation. Her stride is confident as always, her body swaying smoothly in her black dress. She stops and turns to face Kara, and then that bright smile falters. Cat looks serious, somewhere between disapproving and disappointed. It reminds Kara of a night she wishes she could forget.

“And who are you?”, Cat asks, looking somewhere over her shoulder and she realizes Mon-El has moved to stand right behind her. He opens his mouth but Cat cuts him off. “It doesn’t matter. Be gone now.”

Mon-El is taken aback and an incredulous grin starts playing at his lips.

“I’m pretty sure you can’t kick me out of my own house. Apartment. Whatever.”, he scoffs.

Cat just lifts her eyebrows at Kara.

“Mo-Mike”, she turns to him, apologetically. “Why don’t you go get us some food?”

He frowns at her, but for once seems to get a clue. He nods and kisses her lightly, shooting Cat a last confused glance before walking out.

There’s a silence after he leaves that makes Kara painfully aware of everything surrounding her. The smallest noise hits her as if being shouted from a megaphone. She winces and breathes in, swallowing the lump in her throat until everything goes back to normal. _Why_ is she so nervous?

“New roommie, is he?”, Cat breaks the ice, nodding towards the door nonchalantly. “Seems a little… dim. He does have a pretty face though.”

“I… he… uh…”, Kara fumbles through words and comes back empty. “Why are you here, Ms. Grant?”

“Six months, Kiera.”, she states, staring her down. “That’s how long it took for you to quit.”

Kara blinks at her in surprise. “I didn’t _quit_. I was _fired_.”

Cat rolls her eyes.

“And what are you doing about it?”, she surveys the apartment briefly before returning her gaze to Kara. “Watching TV and making out with your hot new boyfriend?”

“I-“

“Do you think I got where I am by laying around complaining about how unfair the world is? No, I fought.”, Cat takes a step forward. Kara wants to run, to look away from that gaze. But those green eyes are like a magnet pulling her in. They _demand_ attention.

“Why do you care?”, it comes out in half a whisper half a shout, loaded with some built up anger Kara didn’t know she had. “You aren’t here anymore.”

Something crosses Cat’s face and Kara thinks it could be _hurt_. She doesn’t read too much into it. She can’t.

“I made you.”, her tone is firm but coated with a layer of softness she rarely uses. “Of course I care.”

At this, she reaches out her hand to tuck away a stray lock of hair from Kara’s face, pausing her fingers over the frame of her glasses for the briefest of seconds.

Kara’s breath hitches and her heart beats faster and louder. She’s sure Cat can hear it even without superpowers. She forces herself to keep a straight face.

“I’m not yours to make.”, some part of her knows it’s a lie, but it’s one she desperately wants to believe in.

Cat studies her face closely, narrowing her eyes as if she is seeing something she can’t quite grasp.

“No, I suppose not.”, she finally speaks. There’s a sigh heavy with some unspoken feeling that hangs in the air between them. “I thought you were your own person.”

Kara feels a pang in her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest as a shield, protecting her from those words. She has never been her own person. The weight of others always hung heavier with her.

After what seems like an eternity, Cat stands back and goes to the door. She pulls it open and stops, considering her next move.

“Go back to work, Kara.”, she says in a deep breath without looking back. And then, she leaves.

Kara barely hears the door closing and the tears are already falling, hot and angry. She wipes them quickly. Cat doesn’t get to have an opinion on her life anymore. She _left_.

She feels the urge to punch something. _Why_ is she so mad? Cat _needed_ to leave. It was what was best for her. _But I needed her_.

Kara tosses her glasses away and holds her head in her hands as a wave of bottled up feelings starts pouring out. It’s not fair. She’s not being fair. But there’s no way to fix it.

 

***

 

It’s been one week. Seven days of avoidance and denial. Until she can’t deny it anymore. Kara can feel Cat’s presence everywhere, clinging to her at every decision she makes. She has to face her. She needs to get to the bottom of this… whatever _this_ was. But she’s scared. So scared.

Her body seems to have made that decision for her though, taking her to the skies above CatCo’s building where the lights in Cat’s office – no, _Jimmy’s_ office – are still on. And there she is, in the balcony. Cat is leaning against the rail with a drink in her hand and a thoughtful expression as she watches over the city line.  

Kara hesitates. She could let it go. Cat’s leaving in the morning. She could pretend nothing happened, go back to normal. Except a little voice in her head says that “normal” left a long time ago, along with Cat. All that was left was a state of constant confusion and numbness. Like she’d been trapped in the phantom zone again for the past six months.

She closes her eyes and traces the “S” on her chest with her fingertips, drawing strength from it. She is not Kara Danvers right now. She is Supergirl. They could have a very different conversation this time.

She goes down.

Cat’s eyes follow her as she lands. She’s still so serious.

“I wasn’t sure I would see you.”, it’s a statement. No smile, no playfulness of any kind in her tone.

“I’ve been busy.”, she replies quietly. She tries to smile, but it feels odd on her face. Instead, she just looks weary.

There’s a long silence as Kara opens and closes her mouth, not knowing where to start. She’s not even sure she knows _what_ she wants to say.

“Go on now, get it off your chest.”, Cat finally speaks, rolling her eyes at Kara’s furrowed brows. “I can see it in your eyes, Supergirl. Something is bothering you and that’s why you came here. So talk.”

Kara crosses her arms and looks down, tightening her jaw. Cat sighs and walks over to a table, lowering her glass on the surface.

“Are you happy?”, Kara asks before she can stop herself. Cat turns in surprise; it was definitely not what she was expecting to hear.

“Are you?”, she counters.

“I thought I was.”, she holds herself tighter, feeling her eyes burn with unshed tears. She _would not_ cry.

Cat’s face soften at this, the harsh façade she was trying to convey completely gone. She takes a few steps closer.

“What happened?”, she asks, forcing Kara’s eyes to focus on her.

“I don’t know.”, she shrugs. _You left. You came back. You’re leaving again_.

Cat doesn’t say anything. She just looks her in the eye, waiting, expecting her to elaborate. Kara loses herself in that stare. She can’t lie to those green eyes. They don’t allow her to lie to _herself_.

Before she knows what is happening, she’s leaning in. Her lips touching Cat’s in the softest trembling kiss. Her body tenses and relaxes in waves that come and go as fast as the Speed Force in the milliseconds that take for Cat to kiss her back, and when she does, Kara can’t believe it. Suddenly, it all makes sense and she feels stupid for not noticing sooner. The loss she felt when Cat left… it was love. All this time, _it was love_.

They pull back, foreheads touching.

“Stay.”, she pleas in a broken whisper. She knows it’s pointless and selfish, but she has to try.

“Oh Kara…”, Cat sighs in response, eyes still closed.

Kara steps back at her name, mouth slightly open in shock. It’s so obvious though.

“You… know.”, she states slowly, swallowing hard.

“Of course I know. I’m not oblivious.”, Cat replies, sounding sorrowful.

“Apparently I am.”, Kara says, looking away as tears start to roll down her cheeks. She doesn’t bother to stop them this time. What was she thinking? Supergirl might’ve had a chance, but Kara Danvers never would.

Cat reaches out a hand to cup Kara’s face, wiping a tear with her thumb.

“It’s not what you think.”, Cat says softly and Kara’s eyes shift back to her. She looks as if she could read her mind.

“Are you mad I didn’t tell you?”, she asks, biting her lip and Cat frowns.

“I know why you hid it. If anything I’m… flattered by it.”, a small smile tugs at her lips. “I _am_ mad at you though, for selling yourself short.”

“Maybe I’m not good enough.”

“Oh but you are.”, Cat insists. “I bet on you, didn’t I?”

Kara smiles a little at that, but doesn’t say anything. Cat takes a deep breath.

“I do care about you, Kara. Much more than I could admit even to myself, I’m afraid.”, she tries to keep her voice even, as if she’s not making a big confession. As if Kara isn’t soaking up every word. “But _this_ … this would never work.”

“We could try.”, Kara says in a small voice.

Cat wipes a tear of her own before it can fall, laughing it off unconvincingly. “Oh you millennials with your hopeful-“

Kara cuts her off with another kiss, more intense this time. It doesn’t last nearly long enough.

“I’m sorry.”, Kara hugs her tightly, burying herself in Cat’s neck.

After a moment, Cat hugs her back. Just as tight, just as loving, just as broken. It goes on for an eternity and no more than a second.

When the morning comes, Cat’s gone. Back to her life – the part she can have. The other part stays behind and flies back home with tear stained cheeks flooding from a sunken heart.

 


End file.
